freedomfightersfandomcom-20200214-history
Assault rifle
A Assault rifle is found with both Rebels and Soviet alike. It is a direct descendant of the original AK-47 and serves as the standard infantry rifle of the Soviet Armed Forces. AK-103 is designed and adopted in the 1994 and entered service in 2001. A reliable all-purpose rifle, the assault rifle can be found at the Post Office and the Police Precinct early in the game, and appears constantly until the end. The assault rifle has a magazine capacity of 30 rounds and a carrying capacity of 180 rounds. Fully available to the player for use, it is used almost universally by regular Soviet troops, while stolen and captured stocks are also frequently being turned against the Soviets by Rebel forces. A few Soviet Security Forces members are seen carrying it, along with two Soviet commandos in the cutscene that plays when Christopher Stone returns to find the main Rebel base captured. Description The standard infantry rifle of the Soviet Armed Forces, the Assault rifle is easily the most common firearm in the game. Most of the Soviet soldiers you encounter carry one. As a result, it's easy to obtain and ammo for it will always be plentiful. That fact alone will make the assault rifle your primary weapon for most of the game. It's a good general, all-purpose weapon. Other guns usually do one thing better than the assault rifle (better accuracy, more power, greater rate of fire...), but the assault rifle is the most well-rounded gun and is decent in all aspects. Evaluation As accuracy goes, it's second only to the sniper rifle. While you won't be able to hit enemies at extreme long range, the assault rifle is still accurate enough to snipe enemies outside their range of fire (just don't expect to be accurate enough to score headshots with it). Use aim mode and fire single shots rather than bursts for maximum accuracy. You'll miss a few shots at long range, but will score enough hits to kill enemy soldiers relatively effectively. The assault rifle also has a quick rate of fire, and a reasonably fast reload time, so you can run-and-gun with it at close range too (just don't go up against too many enemies at once without someplace to take cover). Overall, it's good for both close range and long range combat, making it a nice, dependable weapon for a variety of situations.The only downside to the assault rifle is that it is the weakest weapon in the game. You'll need several shots to the body, or 2 of 3 headshots, to bring down a single Soviet soldier. Because of this, you'll want to pick off enemies one-by-one while firing from cover. Never try to rush a group of Soviets with the assault rifle. Enemy Usage The majority of Soviet soldiers will use the assault rifle against you. The individual bullets are relatively weak and do only minor damage, the Assault Rifle is built around volume fire- and that can do significant harm. Since Soviets have very good accuracy and a high rate of fire, you'll probably want to fight from cover rather than facing them head-on, especially when confronted by a group of several Soviets. Fortunately, Soviet soldiers fire in bursts, rather than emptying their entire magazine into you, so even if you do stray into their line of fire, if you act quickly you'll probably be able to take cover before being killed. External link AK-103 on Wikipedia Category:Freedom Fighters Weapons